Rabid Plot Bunnies Attack 2: Dramione Edition
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Like my other 'Plot Bunnies Attack', this is a collection of oneshots ranging in rating from K to M only this time Dramione focused. Various disclaimers attached to individual stories but overall, Hermione/Draco & AU.
1. Alternate Yule Ball 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for fun only, and I make no money from this fic.**

 **A/N- Like my Harmony Plot Bunny collection, these are all fics I don't think deserve to stand alone as they're iterations of common tropes. This one is a standard Yule Ball fic deviation. Not original enough to stand alone, but I like it too much to leave it in my folder unread by everyone.**

 **In this particular fic, there's no Voldemort. None. No basilisk happened. No Harry is a champion. None of it. Just a light little fic that I don't feel like continuing but wanted to share for others to enjoy. Happy reading!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had mastered the art of angering Ronald Weasley. He could anger Potter too, sure, but Weasley was the easiest to piss off. One idea came to him at the Yule Ball. Hermione Granger looked nothing short of a goddess in Draco's opinion and being on the arm of someone else, Viktor Krum, had severely angered the stupid redhead. But the Weasel was too chicken, too intimidated, to ever actually make a move on the intelligent brunette beauty. And Draco had then, after seeing Weasley's anger and the way he treated her with such hostility, figured out exactly how to piss off the redheaded baboon. He would calm the witch down, offer her a shoulder to cry on, and when the twit saw them together he'd fly into another rage. Maybe he could make the idiot turn purple.

Draco walked over to the crying girl, "Granger? You okay?"

She sniffed and he removed a handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to her. She accepted it, "Thank you."

"What's wrong? Did Krum try something? I can hex his bollocks off for you," he offered.

Hermione giggled at his eager grin, "No it wasn't Viktor. He was quite nice. It was Ron."

"I would be more than willing to hex his bollocks off as well," Draco assured her.

She laughed, "I'm sure you would. But frankly I'm not sure there's all that much for you to aim at."

The coy smile on her lips as she spoke had Draco laughing. She was mischievous. He liked that. He pulled himself together, "Well now that I've got you smiling again I'd say my mission is accomplished."

Hermione gazed at him, "Malfoy, you'd really hex Viktor or Ron for hurting me?"

"Absolutely," he said. "And it's Draco."

She smiled, "Draco hmm? Then I guess you better call me Hermione."

Not wanting her to leave he pulled her into an alcove where they couldn't be seen and he spoke, "Hermione you were the most beautiful girl at that ball." She blushed at his praise and he continued, "Why don't you do things to your hair more often?"

"I've never found anything to make it obey me before."

"Well you are from the muggle world," he mused out loud, not noticing her frown at what she thought was an insult or the formation of one, "I guess you wouldn't know about hair charms and potions. I'll ask Daphne for something for you."

Her frown vanished. He was trying to help her and just thinking out loud. "Thank you Draco. I'd like some help with this hair. That Sleekeazy's stuff was useful but I had to use so much of it!"

"Yeah that's what happens with the cheap products," Draco nodded. "How'd you know to use that?"

"Ginny," Hermione said. "I'd really love a hair potion to make my hair controllable."

"Between my mother and the Slytherin girls I'm sure I'll find something for you," he assured her.

Hermione smiled, "I should probably get back now." But as she moved to leave she found herself pushed back by an invisible barrier and into Draco's arms, "What…"

"Mistletoe," Draco pointed up, having immediately looked around when Hermione had bounced off the barrier and into him, "you have to kiss and then the mistletoe will release you."

Hermione looked at him, "What moron decided it was smart to put such a thing in a school full of hormonal teenagers?"

"Probably Dumbledore," Draco answered, smirking at her. "But on the plus side, you get to kiss me."

"I'll reserve judgment on whether that's a positive or a negative," Hermione responded. Suddenly feeling very nervous she licked her lips and Draco took her hands in his, gently tugging her against him again before their lips met. Hermione's eyes closed as she savored the kiss.

She felt a magical shimmer and Draco soon pulled back, getting them out of the alcove, "So how'd I do?"

"I'll let you have a second one," she smiled. Draco pulled her down toward the Great Hall, "Draco?"

"The ball isn't over yet. Don't let the Weasel ruin your night. I want to dance with you."

"What about your friends? Didn't you go to the ball with Pansy?"

"Pansy likes girls," Draco whispered to her, "I'm her beard." Then, at normal volume, he continued, "They won't care. If any of us still believed in blood status, you singlehandedly destroyed all of it by being so bloody brilliant."

"I do like to dance," she admitted, blushing from his praise.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in the hall they were fixed with stares. While Harry and Ron had both left, pretty much everyone else was still in the Great Hall. Draco pulled her to the dance floor and swept her into his arms as he expertly maneuvered them around the dance floor before she could notice everyone staring at them. "You're a good dancer," Hermione smiled at him.

"I've had lessons since I was six years old," Draco answered. "Mother always insisted I be a proper gentleman and a proper gentleman knows how to dance."

"Very well," Hermione smiled. Draco grinned at her in response.

They were being watched by most of the hall. Blaise looked at Pansy, "You're supposed to be upset."

"I'm not that eager to pretend to like boys," Pansy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Besides, Draco looks happy and as his friend I've always promised to stop the charade from getting in the way of my friend's happiness."

"Besides if he actually likes her then they'll have their own bigotry to face," Daphne pointed out to Blaise, her date.

"Yeah from Gryffindor house," Goyle muttered. He'd brought Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, to the ball as he needed a date and she wanted desperately to go to the ball, which as a second year she couldn't without an upper classman as her date.

"That just means that we Slytherins need to be welcoming and nice to Hermione," Pansy said. "After all, it's safe to bet the Weasel will have the biggest issue." They all nodded in agreement.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Why did you come after me?" Hermione asked as they moved to a slow song.

"At first when I approached you I was hoping Weasley would see me comforting you and turn that ugly shade of red again but when I saw how upset you were I just wanted to make you smile. You're a goddess tonight, Hermione, and anyone who says otherwise I will happily hex."

She smiled at his words. "I don't often get compliments on my appearance."

"Agree to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade and I'll compliment you every day," Draco said before he lost his nerve.

"Well despite your initial less-than-honorable intentions, I did enjoy my first kiss and I'd like there to not be just a second or third," Hermione watched his eyes light up. Draco's eyes, silver-grey, fascinated her. She smiled, "I would be happy to be your date Draco."

"Perfect," Draco said, "How about we go sit down? I'll go get you a drink."

"Okay," she agreed, letting him lead her over to his friends.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco led her to the table, "Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, her little sister Astoria, Greg Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Guys, this is Hermione. Now if you'll excuse me, my fair goddess needs a drink." They all said hello to her and he pulled out her chair and she sat down, "Is butterbeer okay?"

"That's fine," she nodded. Draco smiled and headed off.

Pansy smiled at her, "So how did you end up coming back with Draco?"

"He ran into me when I was upset with my friends being idiots," Hermione answered. "Neither Harry nor Ron asked me to be their date to the ball, yet when I show up with Viktor they get angry. Boys are incredibly stupid."

"Not all boys," Blaise, who was sitting next to her, protested. "I asked Daphne to the ball," he said proudly.

Daphne rolled her eyes and leaned forward from his other side to loudly whisper, "More like he begged Draco to ask me for him." Goyle snorted and the girls laughed while Blaise feigned outrage at Daphne revealing his secrets.

Draco Malfoy returned to see his friends laughing with Hermione while Blaise was clearly the butt of the joke. "Here you are Hermione," Draco said, putting her drink in front of her before sitting down next to her, "What's so funny?"

"Hermione was explaining how you and she ended up dancing together and commented that boys are stupid, which ruffled Blaise's feathers," Pansy explained.

"He tried to act all brave like he asked Daphne to the ball but my sister promptly put him in his place," Astoria finished.

Draco smirked at Blaise, who was pouting. Then he remembered what he and Hermione had talked about, "Daph, Hermione needs some hair charms and potions. Weaslette only knew about Sleekeazy's."

"Oh that's the really cheap stuff. There's a few really great ones," Daphne said. "I'll get one of my beauty supply catalogues and we'll go through it together to find something for you."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it," Hermione smiled, relieved the Slytherins were perfectly pleasant people despite their reputation.

"So what's Gryffindor Tower like?" Pansy asked. Hermione launched into a description of the common room, feeling very comfortable around the Slytherins.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione spent the rest of the night talking to the Slytherins and dancing with Draco, Blaise, and even Theo Nott (who came over with his date Tracey Davis to meet Hermione). At the end of the night Draco walked her back to the dorm, Pansy joining him in case any Gryffindors tried anything. After thanking Draco for a wonderful time that evening he smiled, kissed her cheek, and wished her a good night and sweet dreams. Hermione slipped into the Common Room and Draco and Pansy walked back to Slytherin, Pansy teasing him about his 'new girlfriend' the Gryffindor witch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day Hermione showered and used the hair charms Daphne and Pansy had taught her to tame her hair. Not to the degree it was the night before, but it looked far less like a bush and much more styled than usual. There were definitely perks to knowing Slytherins. Once she was dressed she walked downstairs to the common room. "Good morning Neville," Hermione smiled at the shy boy.

"Morning Hermione," Neville nodded at her, "How was your evening?" He'd seen her dancing with Malfoy and while Neville didn't like the blonde boy, he'd seen Malfoy comfort Hermione after Ron had made her cry so as far as Neville was concerned, Malfoy wasn't as bad as he'd always thought he was.

"Very lovely after Ron and Harry were gone," she smiled. Her first kiss, being asked to Hogsmeade, making new friends in Daphne, Pansy, and Astoria…it had been great. She especially liked making friends with girls; Hermione hadn't really got on with girls in the past. At least, girls like Ginny. Ginny was a girly girl who loved quidditch, while her dormmates were girly girls who hated school and sports and could best be described as airheads obsessed with boys and fashion. Daphne, Pansy, and Astoria weren't airheads, none of them liked quidditch, and they didn't drool over boys. Daphne and Astoria were actually both really into Potions and Charms and Hermione, also enjoying both classes, was happy to talk to them about it.

"You looked really happy," Neville nodded. "And he and his friends are good dancers."

"They've had lessons since they were six," Hermione told him. Neville laughed. That actually made him feel better. They had more practice than him; that was all. "And I have a Hogsmeade date with Draco."

"How'd that happen?" Neville asked.

"We were dancing and it just kind of happened," Hermione smiled, "as I think back on last night, we flirted quite a bit. It was really nice."

"So long as you're happy," Neville smiled.

"I am. It wasn't what I expected, but I really enjoyed my time with him. With all of them, of course. But especially Draco."

"Harry and Ron will be furious," Neville said.

"I'm rather angry with the two of them," Hermione frowned. "For some reason they think they own me and get to determine who I go to the Ball with and what I do with my time. They only want me around when it's about schoolwork anymore. I want to go to Hogsmeade with Draco and that's what I'm doing. If they don't like it, that's their problem."

Neville was certain they wouldn't like it at all but given that Ron had made her cry and Harry had, as usual, done nothing to comfort her or shut Ron up…well Neville thought the two boys deserved to see that you couldn't treat friends that way. Hermione put up with them without complaint and neither one was particularly appreciative. At least Malfoy seemed to see Hermione as herself. And he'd made her smile. Neville thought that mattered the most. She deserved to smile. Last night was _her_ night and Ron had nearly ruined it. Malfoy had saved it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione walked down to breakfast and was nearly to the Great Hall when she saw Draco near an alcove, "Waiting for someone?"

"You," he smiled at her. "Daphne has that catalog. She was thinking you could join us for breakfast and find the product you need. Hair charms are best used sparingly."

"I'd like that," she smiled. "But she could have waited for me. Why are _you_ waiting for me?"

Draco leaned close to her, "We never got to our second kiss and I was wondering when I get to collect it. I mean, the first one was required to leave. The second is all our own desire."

Hermione's smile grew. "I think maybe we should take a walk together after breakfast. Maybe then we could have our second kiss."

"And our third?"

"Don't push your luck," she teased. Draco grinned and they walked into the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Since most of the school had seen them together the night before, no one was all that surprised when Hermione Granger walked in with Draco Malfoy. They sat at the Slytherin table, Astoria and Daphne having saved plenty of space for them. The girls moved together and Hermione sat between Daphne and Draco, rather pleased with the arrangement. "Hi Hermione," Daphne smiled.

"Hello Daphne," Hermione said, "Astoria, Blaise, Theo, Greg, Pansy."

Greetings were returned and they put food on their plates while Daphne showed Hermione the products she thought might work best for her hair. Hermione was debating what to order (they were rather pricy and she didn't have much in the way of spare money in magical currency) when Draco spoke, "Just pick all of it. I'll pay for it."

"Why?"

Draco actually blushed, "Atonement for being a bigoted prick the past three years."

"I let much of that go when I punched you third year," Hermione smirked. Blaise, Greg, and Theo all laughed at that. "But I suppose I can let you pay penance if it will help you. Though you could have just apologized."

"Maybe I'll throw that in later when we're alone," Draco said quietly. She smiled and nodded in answer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They were just finishing breakfast when Fred and George approached the Slytherin table but, rather than address Hermione, they addressed Draco, "We're glad you made Hermione happy last night and made sure her night was great. And we fully intend to punish our brother for being a git to Hermione," Fred said.

"We'd threaten you about treating her right or else but frankly, Hermione scares us and would probably hex us for it," George smirked. "So instead we're going to say thank you for looking out for her and we'll give you a discount on any of our products you want. You get an extra discount if it's used on Ron or Harry."

With that George offered Draco his hand, and Draco shook the hand. Then he shook Fred's, "I'm not just spending time with her to anger your brother."

"That's what makes this so perfect," Fred grinned. "That it's real."

George looked at Hermione before dramatically saying, "He's an alright bloke. Who knew?"

She giggled at George's over-the-top acting and nodded, "He is."

"We're just glad our mistletoe was successful," they said before promptly leaving (or was that fleeing?) the table.

"That mistletoe was theirs?" Draco asked her.

"Why am I not surprised," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. She glanced at him, "I don't regret it."

"Me either," he smiled at her. "They're not as annoying as I thought they were if they set that up to make you happy."

"I think if you got to know them, you'd like Fred and George," Hermione said.

Daphne stood up, "Let's go to the owlery and send Hermione's order in. Draco you'll have to fill out the money order." He just nodded and stood, helping Hermione up. Blaise followed suit while Theo and Greg said they'd see Draco later.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the owlery Daphne and Blaise headed down toward the dungeons while Draco suggested a walk through the castle to Hermione to find some privacy. Somewhere on the seventh floor they found a room that offered them privacy and they settled down onto a couch. Draco spoke first, "I'm sorry about how I treated you the past three years."

Hermione gazed at him, "Last night you told me that I singlehandedly destroyed prejudices of blood status by being so brilliant. Did you mean that?"

"I did," he nodded.

"When did I destroy them for you?"

Draco's brow furrowed in thought as he tried to answer the question. "Your intellect shattered most of them right away. But second year I got really angry at you."

"Why?"

"You said I bought my way onto the quidditch team," he answered. Hermione blushed at the memory, "I was so proud that I'd got onto the team. The youngest seeker at Hogwarts ever aside from Potter. My dad was so proud he bought the team new brooms. And you just took my accomplishment and shattered it. All I heard that year from the other houses is that I bought my spot. Merlin, I still hear it even today."

It never occurred to her that her own words or actions had caused him to increase his hostility towards her. But when she thought about it, after that blow to Draco's pride and ego he had first thrown the word mudblood at her. Hermione took his hand, "I'm sorry Draco." It had never occurred to her that her taunt would be used against him by others. "For what it's worth, I do think you're a better flyer than Harry."

He looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

"Really," she nodded. "Harry's too reckless; he's easily distracted and doesn't observe his surroundings. You're more poised and have more finesse in your movements."

"Thank you for the compliment," he smiled. "Potter has the faster broom though."

"Which is the only advantage he has over you," Hermione assured him. "If you just quit focusing on beating Harry, I know you'd get the snitch first."

Draco's smile grew. "I'll get him next year," he asserted.

"I look forward to it," she smiled. "His ego could use taking down a couple pegs."

"Kiss number two now?"

She blushed, "I think that's possible," she shifted to sit against him on the sofa and Draco shifted to face her, leaning in. Her eyes closed as their lips connected and her hands moved to his shirt. One of his hands cupped her cheek while the other moved toward her hip. Hermione savored the feeling of Draco's lips on hers.

When they parted she smiled, "I think you can stop asking for permission to kiss me now Draco."

"I like the sound of that," he said before leaning in to kiss her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her legs into his lap to get a better angle. Draco pressed several light kisses to her lips before they parted and he asked, "Would you like a boyfriend?"

"Are you asking for Blaise?" She asked, smirking. Draco laughed. She grinned, "I'd be happy to be your girlfriend Draco."

"Oh I can't wait to see the Weasel and Scarhead's faces when they find out about this," he grinned evilly and she laughed. Some things would never change and his animosity with Ron and Harry was going to be one of them.


	2. Stumbled On

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and I definitely make no money from this fic. I'm just playing with the characters.**

 **A/N- I want to thin out my folder that has plenty of stories that I feel I can take no further but have a decent/proper ending. If you like this story here, I'm actually working on the prequel as a longer version of it. :-)** **Hope you like it!**

 **Summary: This story takes place post-War in 8th year. It is AU, there's sex involved, and it sharply diverts from canon.**

* * *

Harry Potter entered Hogsmeade with a smile. He'd decided to pop up and surprise his best friend Hermione Granger for the first Hogsmeade visit of the Hogwarts year. She'd opted to return to school while he and Ron had begun auror training and he and Ron hadn't exactly been the best at writing letters. Ron hadn't wanted to come which made Harry worry about his friends' relationship. If Ron didn't put more effort in, how could his relationship with Hermione last? Harry looked around. Where would Hermione go? She usually just went wherever Harry and Ron wanted. He decided to head to the bookstore. She did love books.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inside the bookstore it was almost creepily silent. Harry walked down one of the aisles toward the back of the store. "I can buy my own books you know," he heard Hermione say.

"Or you can let your wealthy, charming, and oh so sexy boyfriend do it for you," he heard a familiar male voice say on the opposite side of a shelf he was walking along. A male voice that did not belong to Ron. Hermione was cheating on Ron? Harry moved closer to the shelf to listen. He'd need evidence before breaking Ron's heart.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," Hermione countered.

"I didn't say you did. I _want_ to take care of you. I _want_ to buy you things and take you out to dinner and show off my hot girlfriend," the man responded.

There was silence from Hermione and Harry wished he could see who she was talking to. He couldn't quite place the voice. Someone from his year? Finally she spoke, "Fine if it will soothe your fragile male ego you can buy them."

"Thank you," the male replied. "You're difficult, you know. Girls usually _want_ boys to buy them things."

"I'm not like most girls," she teased in a flirty way Harry'd never heard her use before.

"That's one of the things I like about you," the man countered.

Hermione laughed, "I know a few of the other things."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," Harry then heard what sounded like kissing. He frowned. How could Hermione do this to Ron? "How about we get these books and get out of here?"

"Only if we go somewhere private," the man said. "I want to get you out of those jeans."

"We could get a room in the inn."

"Or we can rush back to Hogwarts and make use of those private rooms we were granted as 'eighth' years," he said. "Don't really need these special trips to Hogsmeade when we're free to come and go whenever we want."

"No we don't," she answered, kissing him again. "I like your idea. Let's go do that."

"And I can pay for the books?"

"Yes," she sighed, "but I fully intend to repay you one way or another." The way she said 'another', with that sexy, suggestive tone, made Harry swallow. He'd never heard Hermione talk like that before. Even Harry could admit he was attracted to her at that moment.

The guy she was with growled, "Keep that up and we won't make it halfway before your clothes are off," he said.

"When motivated you're quite fast," she said.

"Yeah so are you," the man responded. "Less talk more action."

"Just these books," she said, "pay quickly."

"I will," Harry heard them kiss again and then he waited before moving down the aisle to try and see who Hermione's other boyfriend was. Carefully, making sure he couldn't be seen, he was able to get a look as they paid for her books and Harry froze in shock. Even from behind the platinum blonde hair was a dead giveaway. Hermione's other boyfriend was Draco Malfoy. Harry was completely stunned. He'd never thought Hermione would bed the enemy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once they were gone Harry left the store and immediately Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which he was living in with Ron. "Ron? Ron! RON!"

Ron came running down the stairs, his shirt wrinkled like he'd just grabbed it off the floor, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I saw…Ron mate I'm so sorry," Harry ran his hand through his hair, upset that he had to break his best friend's heart like this. But Ron simply had to know. "I went to surprise Hermione and I saw her…I saw her with Malfoy. And they were obviously lovers. Mate I'm so sorry. I can't believe she'd do this to you."

Ron's expression didn't change, to Harry's surprise. Instead he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, Harry? Hermione and I aren't a couple."

Harry's head snapped up, "What? Since when?"

"Since forever, really," Ron answered. "Hermione's been with Malfoy since sixth year."

Harry looked at Ron stupidly, "She's been with Malfoy since before he let in Death Eaters into Hogwarts? And stayed with him too?"

Ron shrugged, "Hey, none of us liked the idea but it was the only way we could see and Dumbledore wasn't any help at all."

Harry blinked. "What the bloody hell are you talking about Ron?!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron sighed. He and Hermione had been working out how to tell Harry about all of this since right before the Final Battle when Harry had supposedly caught them snogging. They'd been unable to find a solution. Still, you'd think Harry would be taking this better especially given how guilty he felt about his treatment of and constant doubt about Snape. Ron sat his best friend down, "Harry, sixth year during prefect patrols Hermione stumbled on Malfoy about to commit suicide. She talked him down off the ledge of the Astronomy Tower and he confessed everything to her. Dumbledore turned him away! Malfoy actually tried to do the right thing on his own and Dumbledore told him he couldn't help him. Apparently while Dumbledore thought Malfoy wasn't a killer he still wanted him to be a Death Eater. So Hermione talked to Snape and to me and I talked to my dad and he talked to Kingsley. Kingsley and Snape worked out a plan."

"A plan?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Malfoy would go along with the so-called plot to kill Dumbledore. Once the school year was over, he would contact Hermione through a magical method she and Snape worked on. Then, during the war, he would send her messages. He told her about a lot of the information we used to win the war, like the horcrux in Bellatrix's vault."

Harry took this in, "When did she start sleeping with him?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. Hermione's never gone into detail about what they talked about when he was ready to jump off the Astronomy Tower, and I've never asked. Just seems wrong. Whatever happened that night, Malfoy didn't kill himself and they've been really close ever since."

Harry gazed at Ron, "And you're okay with them being a couple?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron said. "He makes her happy. Hermione loves him and Malfoy, for all his faults, loves her and would do anything for her. That's what I want for her."

"But you and her…"

"We were never a couple and we're never going to be a couple, Harry," Ron said. "Hermione and I just didn't know how to tell you about Malfoy and…" he fell silent and blushed.

"And what?" When Ron didn't respond Harry pressed, "And what, Ron?"

"Parkinson," Ron said. "I've been seeing Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy introduced us and we actually get along really well."

Harry stared at Ron, "You're shagging the bitch who wanted to hand me over to Voldemort?"

"Don't call her a bitch," Ron stood and glared at Harry, "She had to play her role too. Her father was trying to sell her to Borgin for crying out loud. Pansy was playing a role just like Malfoy did."

"I'm not liking Hermione being with Malfoy either," Harry frowned. "You two are supposed to be together!"

"No, Harry. We're not. I had a crush on Hermione, sure, and I was jealous of Krum. But that was fourth year! We've both changed since then and we want different things. She wants a bloke who's smart and can keep up with her mentally, even challenge her, and Malfoy can do all that. I want a girl who's not a know-it-all and who will cheer for me at quidditch, at least listen when I talk about a game."

"He's a Malfoy! He's a git who hates muggleborns! Parkinson too!"

Ron shook his head, "Harry, you had a bloody connection to Voldemort in your head. Did you really think we told you everything? You always saw what Voldemort needed to see. If he knew that the Slytherins weren't loyal to him, what do you think would have happened to Malfoy's mother while Lucius was locked up and Draco was at school?" Harry paled. Narcissa would have been killed and without anyone's help. Ron nodded, "Exactly. So maybe think about it from their perspective before you go off judging them for it."

Harry looked at Ron, "I still don't like you two seeing them. You're Gryffindors and they're Slytherins! It's not right! Especially Malfoy! He's been a git to us since we started Hogwarts!"

"Well she loves him, Harry. She's happy with him. You're going to have to accept that if you want Hermione in your life. Same with me and Pansy. I'm not saying I'll marry her or anything, but I really like her and we get along great." Ron then grinned, "Plus it's hilarious to double date and watch people think Hermione and I are a couple and Draco and Pansy are a couple. Love watching the looks on their faces when they're shown to be wrong."

"You go on double dates?"

"Yeah. This summer and then last week," Ron nodded. "It's fun. I never thought going on a double date with a Malfoy would be fun, but it is."

Harry just stared at Ron like he'd never seen him before. "I can't believe you've kept all of this from me. I thought you and Hermione were a couple!"

"We never thought you'd think that," Ron shrugged. "We've never even acted like a couple. Never kissed, held hands, any of that stuff."

"What about Malfoy standing there and watching Hermione be tortured?"

"Fake wand from Fred and George that looked identical to Bellatrix's. Lucius gave Kingsley a memory of Bellatrix using it so that Fred and George could make a replica. When we arrived at the manor, Narcissa switched them out. A few glamour charms cast subtly by the three Malfoys in the room and Hermione giving the acting performance of a lifetime sealed the deal for Bellatrix. When the knife came out Lucius cast some specialized shield charms. They kept Hermione scar-free but didn't impede the glamour charms. I played up my end screaming at them to not hurt her and the Malfoys did their bit. Then at the right time, Narcissa was able to save you and Malfoy was able to keep people away from the Room of Requirement long enough for us to find the horcrux. Actually, he was the one who worked out where it was and told Hermione about it."

"You two have been lying to me for over two years," Harry frowned. "I thought we were friends."

"Harry we are friends," Ron said. "But you had a piece of Voldemort in your head and you didn't learn Occlumency. We couldn't risk our lives or the Malfoys' just to appease your ego."

Harry glared at Ron, "And you couldn't tell me in the four months since the Final Battle?"

"I lost a brother," Ron glared at Harry, "George lost his twin. Mum lost her son. Excuse me if my focus has been on them and not your sensitive self-esteem."

A noise on the stairs stopped the increasingly heated exchange. Pansy Parkinson stood there, "You're both about to say things you'll regret. Come on Ron, we'll go to my place for the night. You two need to cool off."

Harry opened his mouth to say something to the pug who dared to violate his home but Ron immediately walked over to Pansy and accepted the bag she was holding of his clothes. "Thanks Pans."

"You're welcome Ron," she kissed his cheek. "Let's go." They walked the short distance to the door and vanished, leaving Harry alone and furious at his supposed 'best friends'.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione Granger slid up her lover's body to look him in the eye, "Do you feel repaid?"

"Definitely," Draco gasped, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him, "That was…I have no words for how amazing that was. Where did you learn that?"

"A book," she smirked before nuzzling his neck. "It was very informative."

"I want to thank the author," he breathed, beginning to gain control over his breathing again. She smiled and Draco rubbed her back. "Do you want me to return the favor? Or maybe we could take a shower or bath and then I can get you dirty again?"

Hermione weighed her choices before pushing herself up on his chest so that she could look him in the eye, "I want you now."

Draco gave her a predatory grin and she nearly shivered. The night she'd found him on the Astronomy Tower ready to jump she'd seen a man at the end of his rope. Terrified yet determined in his actions. To her grave, Hermione would take what she did to get him off the ledge. She had seduced him. She had slowly stripped for him, telling him he could have her if he got off the ledge. And Draco Malfoy being a teenage boy had guaranteed that he would agree. Who needed an Imperius curse when you could just show your breasts to get compliance? He'd climbed down and insisted they go into the tower for their encounter as he didn't want her to be cold or uncomfortable.

That he was thinking of her comfort assured her that suicide was the last thing on his mind in that moment. Once she had him in the tower which was heavily warded by her wand to prevent him fleeing and leaping off the tower she'd demanded he return the show. A grinning Draco had obeyed, removing his clothes layer by layer until they were both in their underwear. Then like the pull of gravity they were on each other, his kisses and touches rough and desperate while hers were gentle and soothing. Draco gained control of his urges, though, when he realized she was a virgin.

Draco wasn't stupid. As soon as he felt her hymen tear he knew what she'd just done. Offered herself to her enemy just to keep him alive for no other reason than Hermione was a good person. A compassionate person. He'd done his best to make sure that she enjoyed it as much as he did. Which he could say he'd certainly done as she'd climaxed twice during their encounter.

Afterwards he'd promised to tell her everything if she spent the night with him. Hermione had agreed, though she hesitated for a minute before doing so. In the Room of Requirement Draco had pulled her into the bathroom and let the tub fill with water before he helped her in, then climbed in himself. He just held her before he started to talk. About everything. About not actually believing the things he was saying but having to; about his mother being held hostage to keep his father and himself in line; about what awaited him if he failed; about going to Dumbledore out of desperation but being told no. Hermione had felt her heart break for Draco as he spoke. She'd vowed to help him and he'd looked at her like she was the most amazing being he'd ever seen.

He'd never met someone so willing to do something for no other reason than it was the right thing to do. They cleaned up in the bath and then headed to the bed, where he just held her and they talked. Eventually the talking led to some light kisses and then some snogging. Over the course of that evening, Draco had come to the realization that Hermione Granger wasn't just a know-it-all. She was gorgeous, passionate, and caring. And he didn't want anyone else to ever know her as he'd come to.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione gasped as Draco's tongue hit a particular spot and her hips thrust up. She gazed at her boyfriend. She'd heard that some men hated performing oral sex on women. Draco was definitely not one of them. He always looked like he was suffering from dehydration and she was a fresh water spring in the middle of a desert. "Draco," she gasped, "oh yes. More."

He grinned. He loved it when she told him what to do when they were in bed together. Hermione dug her hand into his hair while the other squeezed her breast, Draco's hand played with her other one. He increased the pace and her hips again thrust upwards. He wrapped his arms under her to hold her still as he savored the taste of his lover, "Dra-AYCO!"

He growled as he felt her tremble and tighten around his tongue in the throes of her climax. Hermione's hand tightened in his hair painfully but he didn't complain. He loved watching her come undone around him. He continued to use his tongue on her, though he slowed his movements as she came down from her high. He reached down and stroked himself. He was definitely ready for her.

Once Hermione's orgasm had finished he sat up and wiped his mouth, gazing at her. He'd wondered what kind of lover she'd be, that first time. The answer was thrilling. Hermione was vocal, and certainly capable of rapid, multiple orgasms. And just as eager for their encounters as he was. Draco shifted to be above her, "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you," she responded, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her. She cupped his cheek and Draco leaned into the kiss. Hermione had learned early into their relationship that he craved the little touches of affection. He was a horny devil, true, and getting an erection was never a challenge for him; but Draco craved her holding his hand, cupping his cheek, leaning into him, and hugging him. At first his whole body would tense but that didn't last long. Soon he was pulling her into his lap as they worked on homework together or were just sitting and talking. It seemed that her actions that at first alarmed him had somehow given him permission to engage in such behaviors, at least in Draco's mind. And he certainly engaged in them quite often. He held her hand to walk to class, he'd wrap his arm around her when they were walking to dinner. She thought it was sweet how he craved those little reminders that she loved him.

He slid inside her and they both moaned, not breaking the kiss as he began to thrust. One of her hands moved over his torso and the other gripped his bicep as she began to move her hips against him. Hermione broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his, gasping at how deep he was inside her. "Oh Draco. So good. Fuck! You're so big."

"You're a succubus," he grunted. Hermione flexed her muscles to tighten around him and he groaned, "Hermione…" Draco flipped them so that she was on top, "For that you get to be on top."

"Maybe that's what I wanted," she purred.

"You're dangerous," he gasped.

"I think you knew that already," she said, gripping his hands in hers as she leaned over him, "Oh you feel so good."

"Of course I do," he grunted as she used him for leverage to sit upright. "I love it when you do that."

"I know," she flexed her muscles around him again and his eyes rolled back, "don't cum yet."

"Don't do that thing where you practically milk me," he retorted, panting as he resisted the urge to climax.

His hands moved to her hips as she began to ride him. Hermione rotated her hips to elicit a growl and she smiled. It was nice to see the normally so composed Draco Malfoy come undone. It was even nicer to have him at her mercy. While she often enjoyed him dominating her, there was something particularly thrilling about her dominating him. Part of it was that Draco clearly enjoyed it when she did. Another part was prominent early in their relationship. Having seen him so close to suicide, she'd worried about him. Worried that she was the only reason he'd not killed himself and after every fight they had it crossed her mind that Draco might try to kill himself again. That was a major reason she dominated him in the early days of their relationship. If she was on top, he couldn't escape as easily.

Of course, he later told her that while her fears were understandable, once she, Snape, Ron, Arthur, and Kingsley had worked out their plan his own fears and reasons for suicide had gone out the window. She took comfort he'd never considered it again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron sat on the sofa in Pansy's flat. "I really thought he'd be more understanding when he found out. Hermione and I are both in relationships, neither of us has feelings for each other, and we're all adults. After everything with Fred dying and the rest of the war I really thought he'd be okay with it. Figures Hermione's right again."

Pansy sat down on his lap and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, to be fair Draco and I both thought he'd freak out too." At Ron's distressed face she kissed him gently, "You weren't being stupid Ron. You were being hopeful. You thought your friend would be happy for you. There's nothing wrong with that. Draco and I are just used to being disappointed. If you anticipate it, you're not hurt as much when it happens."

"What about Hermione?"

"She's pragmatic," Pansy answered with a shrug. "Potter will come around."

"I don't know, Harry can be really stubborn," Ron sighed. He suddenly looked up at her, "Were you upset when you found out that Draco was with Hermione?"

Pansy thought about it, "I remember being surprised and I remember then thinking my parents would be devastated they can't get near the Malfoy vaults. And then I remember worrying about Lucius not accepting her and upsetting Draco as a result."

"But you weren't upset?" Ron asked. While Pansy hadn't known about the couple as long as he had, Pansy had actually dated Draco once upon a time so Ron reasoned if anyone would be disappointed, it would be her.

"No," Pansy shook her head, "I love Draco, I really do. But it's like how you love Hermione. It's familial love, not romantic love. And I've known that I don't love Draco romantically for a long time. I was happy for him. It was all over his face, how much he loved her. What she meant to him. My only fears were how his father would take it."

Ron nodded. Lucius Malfoy had seemed like a formidable obstacle to Hermione and Draco being happy together but the Malfoy patriarch had accepted it and welcomed Hermione. He'd even apologized to Ron's father for all the incidents between the two families over the years and Arthur had returned the sentiment as the feud was most certainly a two-way street. They had agreed to start things fresh. Actually, Ron was surprised to learn that Lucius knew a fair bit about the muggle world because he had hotels and did business with it. Arthur's fascination with muggles had made things easier between the two patriarchs, which relieved Ron as he'd not want to have to choose between supporting Hermione and her relationship and his family's reactions to her boyfriend. "Maybe Harry just need to cool off," he reasoned.

Pansy nodded and leaned into him, "I'm sure that's all he needs," she soothed. She nuzzled his neck, "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like you too," Pansy smiled. Ron grinned. He tilted her head and kissed her. When Harry had called for him, they'd been in bed. And Ron couldn't think of a better place to be with his girlfriend at the moment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The force of Hermione's orgasm took Draco over the edge too and soon his girlfriend had slumped on top of him, "That was bloody amazing," he smiled.

Hermione smiled against his shoulder. "Thank you for the books."

"Thank you for letting me buy them for you," his hand ran over her smooth back, "you're very stubborn, you know."

"If I wasn't you'd be dead," she said, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes.

"That night was possibly the best night of my life," Draco mused. "Everything changed that night."

"I like things as they are," she agreed, shifting to rest in the bed next to him. Draco turned to face her, "After Hogwarts what do you want to do?"

"I thought we could have a summer holiday. Go to an island in the Caribbean or the Mediterranean and be crazy teenagers," he said. "Then when we come back I'll probably start working in the family business."

"Are you looking forward to that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, actually," he nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know," Hermione answered. "Beyond being with you, I'm not sure what I want to do after Hogwarts. Maybe take a few months to gather my thoughts and just breathe."

"Well you can do that living with me in my penthouse," Draco smiled.

"You want to live together," Hermione lit up and leaned in to kiss him, "I'd love that."

"Good," he tugged her against him, "And you don't pay rent. I don't, so you don't."

"I guess I can live with that," Hermione mused.

Draco's hand moved down her arm, "But first we have to survive Christmas with two sets of parents, one muggle and one magical."

"That I'm looking forward to," Hermione giggled.

"Me too," Draco confessed with a chuckle. Lucius Malfoy sitting down to dinner with muggle dentists would be something else to see.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry, meanwhile, was outraged. But as the outrage started to fade, Harry realized that Ron had made many good points. And given his anger at learning the truth, could he really be upset his friends hadn't told him sooner? Four people, relieved to be free, were enjoying that freedom for a change and Harry had reacted the worst way to his friends' happiness. From what he'd overheard, Hermione and Malfoy clearly cared for one another. And being together for two years, part of which was during a war, certainly made it obvious how serious it was for them. And didn't Ron and Hermione deserve to be happy?

Of course, all that said, that didn't mean that Harry was going to find it easy to accept. His entire world was turned upside down. People who he'd thought were his enemy, weren't. That took some getting used to. And he certainly didn't want to make things worse by insulting Malfoy on reflex. He doubted Hermione would forgive that. So he would keep his head down, cool off, and then work on his friendships. He certainly didn't want to lose his friendships just because of his own stubbornness. It might take time, but he'd not give up on his friendships.


	3. The Bet

**A/N- There were a great many 'bet' fics circulating recently and I just couldn't resist giving it my own twist. I kept it offline because I didn't know if I should flesh it out or not but I ultimately decided that it could hop into the dramione oneshots collection and serve as just a fun little piece for people to enjoy.**

 **Post-War, 8th years at Hogwarts, basically canon except for Hermione and Ron not being a couple obviously and anything else I've altered.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was in the Gryffindor common room at a Gryffindor party. Ginny had declared they would play truth or dare and Hermione currently was waiting for Harry and Ron to work out their dare. She'd embarrassed them by daring Ron to kiss Harry and she was sure they were trying to come up with some twisted plot to utterly embarrass her. But frankly, Hermione didn't think either boy could come up with something to actually embarrass her. Especially when you considered that despite her always pulling their arses out of the fire, they acted like she was a frail little girl easily hurt and needing to be protected.

"Come on you two," Hermione said. "I'd like to finish this game before we graduate."

There were some snickers from the gathered Gryffindors at that. Ron scowled at her and Harry frowned, "Fine. I dare you to snog Draco Malfoy for half an hour. And you have to prove it in front of the whole school with a memory projection spell."

Hermione was impressed they even knew that spell existed. She sighed, "Fine. I'll get right on that."

"A full half an hour," Harry reminded her as she stood and walked to the portrait hole. When she exited he grinned, "Malfoy's going to humiliate her publicly and the whole school will have to watch Hermione beg him to snog her like she's desperate. This is the perfect revenge." Ginny Weasley gazed at Harry, personally having her doubts about this plan. Draco Malfoy was the hottest boy in school. Snogging him was hardly a chore. But she didn't say anything. Harry and Ron were very happily patting themselves on the back over their 'brilliant' plan. Ginny just hoped Malfoy wasn't a massive git to Hermione over this dare. If he was smart, he'd easily see the appeal in snogging the beautiful muggleborn witch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione entered the Slytherin common room and the entire room went silent. "What are _you_ doing here Granger?" Theo Nott asked.

"I need to talk to Malfoy," she answered, gazing at the so-called prince of Slytherin as she spoke. "Privately," she added as she looked him in the eye.

The blonde stared at her, a bored expression on his face, "Fine. We can talk in my dorm." He stood up, "This way then Granger."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inside his dorm room he lay back on his bed and smirked, "So what brings you to the greatest house of Hogwarts?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his arrogance, "You."

"Me?" He tilted his head, "Why would you come here for me?"

"In Gryffindor we've been playing truth or dare lately and I chose dare."

"And this dare involves me?" Draco's eyebrows raised, "Interesting. What's the dare?"

"To get you to snog me for half an hour," she answered. "They want it projected in the Great Hall during mealtime. To prove I did it."

Draco knew what Potter was trying to do. But he was curious what caused it and why Potter was so hostile toward her, "And what, pray tell, did you do to deserve this punishment?"

Hermione licked her lips and smiled proudly, "I dared Ron to kiss Harry in front of all of Gryffindor."

Draco burst into laughter. That was so evil on her part. Delightfully evil. "I wish I could have seen that."

"It was very amusing," she admitted with a smirk.

Draco Malfoy sat up, "What happens if I say no?"

"I lose my money in the pool," she admitted.

"Gryffindor has a money pool?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Realizing she wasn't going to offer up details he asked, "How much did you stake?"

"Fifty galleons," she answered. "I wanted to use it to take a vacation after we graduate."

"How much do you have in the pool currently?" He asked.

"Six hundred and sixty-three galleons, eleven sickles and twenty-two knuts," she answered.

"That's a decent enough holiday, I suppose," Draco mused. "Going alone?"

Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed, "I was actually hoping to take my boyfriend," she said quietly.

Draco moved over the bed to her, "Why didn't you tell me about this vacation you want to take? I'm filthy rich, love. I can take you anywhere you want."

"I don't want to be the witch who relies on her rich boyfriend for everything," Hermione admitted even quieter, embarrassed. Her parents were well off, but Draco's were disgustingly wealthy. As mortified as she was to admit it, she felt intimidated by his wealth. Since they became a couple, he'd been buying her things and she certainly appreciated the gifts but she felt a little insecure about how little money meant to Draco. If he came across something he thought she'd like, he'd buy it for her. End of story. "I know it wouldn't be super extravagant like you're used to, but it's something I could give you," she added.

"Hermione, love," he lifted her head to look him in the eye, "listen to me. You. Are. Priceless. I know you don't see it, but you really are. I'm not worthy of you and I know that. I have money but that is all I have. I was a bastard to you for six years. I don't deserve you. If anything, I'm the one who should be over-indulgent."

"Draco you already apologized," she argued. "I told you I forgave you. Our hostile relationship was hardly one-sided. I gave as good as I got. Usually better," she added as an afterthought. Hermione leaned up and kissed him, "Draco, I don't want you buying me things just because you feel guilty and are trying to make up for it."

"I promise you that I won't. But I don't want you feeling like you contribute nothing to this relationship," he said, "because without you I'd be miserable. You changed me from this sniveling, whiny, selfish bastard into someone who puts another person ahead of himself. You've made me a better man just by falling in love with you," he kissed her. Hermione immediately deepened the kiss and he fell back onto the bed, groaning as her tongue met his.

"I love you," she whispered when they parted for air. "And that was quite the statement."

"It's true," he assured her, "Now, how about we make Potter and Weasley look stupid?"

Hermione gazed into his eyes. "That would mean coming clean about us. We'd be open," she pointed out.

"I'm not ashamed of you," he said. "If anything, you're the one who should be ashamed of me."

She cupped his cheek and leaned up to kiss him, "I'm not ashamed of you either, handsome."

"So we blow their plan up in their face?"

Hermione gave him an innocent look, "Why Draco, what do you have in mind?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They went up to the Room of Requirement and created the appropriate surroundings. A fireplace, a sofa for them to sit on, and an hourglass. There was also a massive bed. Hermione smiled. She and Draco had certainly had sex in some very interesting places, but a bed was a rarity because they'd been keeping their relationship a secret. "That is a very big bed," she observed.

"I like to be prepared," he smirked. Draco sat down on the sofa and gazed at her, "Come on then Granger. Let's get this over with."

"So charming," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing _you_ the favor," he reminded her. Hermione didn't dispute that. She walked over and straddled him, "Well I like this."

"I prefer you quiet," she observed.

"Then shut me up," he smirked. She leaned in to kiss him and out of the corner of her eye she saw the hourglass begin the countdown as their lips connected. It worked. Good.

As soon as the kiss began, the secret couple felt the familiar heat between them growing. Draco's hands moved to her thighs and he leaned back into the sofa as Hermione pressed her hips into his. One of her hands was in his hair and the other clutched his shirt tightly as her tongue met his. Draco groaned and Hermione settled on his lap and her hips bucked a few times at the contact made with his already growing erection, "Draco," she moaned, her head falling back.

He kissed his way down her neck and got all the way down to the hollow of her throat. He wanted to go further but knew he couldn't. Even if Hermione looked gorgeous naked. He nibbled on her neck and Hermione moaned loudly before she pulled his head back to hers and kissed him again, her hips grinding into Draco's quite pronounced erection and making her gasp at the contact. You would think that, being a couple, they could manage to snog for half an hour but all either of them wanted to do was rip the other's clothes off and fuck one another into oblivion. "Fuck," he cursed, lying her down on the sofa, "Hermione I can't…"

"I know," she murmured, "me too." Taking that as permission to ignore the stupid bet's rules, his lips returned to hers and his hands slipped under her shirt. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt with practiced ease and soon Draco's shirt was on the floor while Hermione's hands explored her lover's body. Hermione moaned as he pulled away but as soon as he pulled back she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, "Get back here," she commanded. Draco happily obeyed. She was his. He was hers. And Potter would pay for trying to embarrass his witch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning Hermione entered the Great Hall curious how the morning would go. "You got in late," Harry said as she sat down. Usually Hermione was up first, but today he really wanted to see her embarrassed in front of the whole school. "Take a long time?"

"I couldn't find my bra," she answered with a shrug, "and Draco's belt we are fairly certain vanished into thin air."

Harry stared at her, eyes wide, before he laughed, "Oh that's rich Hermione. You almost got me there."

Any guilt over what she was about to do vanished in an instant. For that reaction, Harry would be getting what he deserved. Ron folded his arms, "Well come on then Hermione. Time to show us what happened."

Hermione sighed and stood up, "Malfoy I hope you're ready for this," she said loudly. Draco's eyes met hers and he smirked. He was ready. Harry and Ron eagerly looked up at the ceiling. What they saw had them both turning bright red. It was Hermione's memory of Harry and Ron kissing for their dare.

Malfoy's laughter was heard loudly in the stunned Great Hall. "Oops," Hermione blushed, "Wrong memory," she said to her friends. "I just saw you two sitting together and that popped into my head." Harry and Ron scooted apart. Hermione took a deep breath, "Here's the memory you want."

The image on the ceiling was of Hermione and Draco sitting on the sofa together, their clothes very disheveled and already looking very thoroughly snogged and shagged:

~Memory~

"Okay this time no clothes come off," Hermione scolded him.

"I can't promise that," Draco said. "You're stunning nude."

Hermione sighed, "Be that as it may, do you want all of Hogwarts seeing me nude?" He growled at the thought and she smiled, "So that means you have to behave yourself."

"I can do that," he promised.

"I doubt that but you do tend to surprise me," she teased, shifting to sit in his lap and run her fingers through his hair, "Hands above my clothing."

"But your skin feels so good," he pouted.

"Well you won't be feeling good if you show off my body to the whole bloody school," she informed him.

Draco growled, "I don't share." Hermione smiled and moaned as their lips met for a very, very hot kiss.

~End Memory~

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped.

"Felt more like heaven to me," Draco Malfoy said, having walked over to the Gryffindor table as the memory began to play.

Hermione smiled and turned to kiss him, "Sleep well?"

"I always do when I'm with you," he answered, his arms slipping around her waist. "Although I'm starving. Join me for breakfast gorgeous?"

"Happily," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "lead on then, love."

"This way," he led her away from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin one. That had been a rather enjoyable way to expose their relationship, actually. They'd shocked the entire hall into silence. And looking at the gaping Potter and Weasley was especially satisfactory. Draco looked forward to no longer hiding their relationship. It was so much better, eating breakfast with his girlfriend.


End file.
